Mac and Starlight vs. Alter/Alter's true identity
This is how Mac and Starlight battle Alter and Alter's true identity is revealed in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. it cuts back to Mac, Starlight, and Mandible in his quarters Starlight: You were cooped up for good, traitor. You won't go home. General Mandible: Perhaps not. Mac Grimborn: You were an enemy of Jedi Master Mace Windu. Tell us what happened to him. General Mandible: He perished, we were tricked. The Pykes aren't to be trusted. But they weren't the ones. We all know that the Pykes weren't the reason Windu perished. see a cloaked figure steaming around as Starlight asks him Starlight: Who was responsible? cloaked figure continues steaming as Mandible answers General Mandible: Someone powerful. Someone who wanted to be Windu. Pyke soldiers notice the cloaked figure steaming and aim at him when he Force chokes them then proceeds as Mac asks him Mac Grimborn: Why? General Mandible: All's deception. You just can't see, because.... he could finish, Mandible is choked to death as Mac and Starlight turn around cloaked figure reveals himself as Alter as he activates his lightsabers. Mac and Starlight activate theirs Starlight: Alter! For once, you actually came here to do your own dirty work. Alter: (as Count Dooku) Sometimes, things are just that important. and Starlight battle Alter as they clash their lightsabers they continue, Alter knocks Starlight off the platform as Mac saves her continue fighting as Lom and the Pyke soldiers arrive Lom Pyke: You have no business left with the Pykes, Revan. Mac Grimborn: Revan? ''You're ''the diesel hybrid named Revan? Alter: I told you everything you needed to know on Coruscant all those years ago, Grimborn. You should've joined me. Mace Windu understood and saw the future. That's why he helped me. Mac Grimborn: You lie. Alter: I will get my engine back if it's the last thing I do. Starlight: Minister Lom, if you want to help us, now's the time. Lom Pyke: Kill Revan! shoot as Alter blocks the blaster points and escapes in his shuttle Mac Grimborn: You won't win. Alter: This is only the beginning. shuttle leaves Oba Diah. Then it cuts back to Berk Agent Kallus: Now, we know that Alter guided the creation of the droid army from the beginning. It seems that our enemy has created an army for us. Diabolico: Why would Alter create a droid army for us? Loki (PR LR): Yeah, he's usually skillfully manipulative. Princess Luna: If this was known, public conference about the war effort, the Jedi, ''and ''the Armada would vanish. There would be mass chaos. Ecliptor: The droids have proven to be valiant soldiers. They saved my life and yours many times. We must believe in them. Along with Pea. She was wise to stray from Alter's path. Zordon: We must win this war quickly, we will win the war swiftly, before our enemy's designs of their new battle station reach completion. Jindrax: Is this the right path? Toxica: Not the right path, Jindrax, the only path. Kanan: Toxica's right. Hera: No matter what Alter's minions do, no matter what ships or weapons they build, we will succeed. Sabine: Alter's not the Sith Lord, just an Apprentice. Ezra: Is that, like a lot of things, still unclear? Zeb: Um, no. Chopper: beeps Captain Rex: Chopper's right. This is the only path we're taking. Ahsoka: This web is designed by the Dark Lord of the Sith. For now, we must play his game. nod in agreement. We then see Pea meditating through the Force then hears a voice Voice: Pea. Pea: I hear you. Who are you? Hm. This must be my imagination. Voice: No. It is I, Alpha Trion. Pea: That can't be. You're dead. Alpha Trion: No, I am part of the Living Force, Pea. is lifted and later lowered Pea: Impossible. it cuts to Hiccup, Astrid, Eret, and our heroes meeting with Gobber Astrid: Sabine was right about Alter. Eret: He's not a Sith Lord. Hiccup: Just an Apprentice. nods his head Mac Grimborn: That, like many things, stay unclear. Pea Pea, your thoughts on these revelations? suddenly wakes up Pea: Oh, oh, yeah. Sorry, I was deep in thought. looks at Elgar Pea: Y-You were saying? Mac Grimborn: Hiccup, Astrid and Eret, are worried. Pea: Oh, right. We all should be worried. The Dark Side growing endangers us all. Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duels Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626